Umeko Part 8
by KiroChannie
Summary: this is part 8 ! enjoy! if you dun like it, than dun read it!


I went into the hospital with Reize, well, I think it's Reize, but his hair was different, but his face was still the same. "Say…. Reize…?" I asked. "What is it sweety?" he said. "Why did you changed your hair…?" I asked while I pointed to his hair. "Well…, I am not from the aliea academy anymore… and I wanted to change myself… so I changed my hair as well" he said with a smile "And I also changed my name." "In what? How can I call you know?" I asked with a curious face. "Call me Midorikawa Ryuuji" he smiled. "Oke!" I said and we stopped walking by Britney's room. Midorikawa knocked on the door. "C-come in…" a sad voice said out the room, and I opened the door. "H-hi…" I said and looked to the floor. "M-Mikami?! What are you doing here?! Go away!" Ai shouted. "B-but…" I almost cried, then Midorikawa jumped before me "She came here to apologize for you both!" he shouted to Ai and Derek. "W-what? Really?" Derek asked. "Y-yes" I replied. "Don't be such a fool Derek! It's still her fault that Britt died!" Ai shouted with an angry voice. "I know… but still… she was our friend…" Derek said while he looked to me. "I really am sorry… I couldn't control my body… and.. my mind…" I cried and fell down on my knees. "Umeko!" Midorikawa came and sat down next to me "Are you alright?" he asked friendly. "N-no! I want Britt back!" I screwed. "Umeko…?" Ai said surprised.

After an hour, Ai did normal to me, she finally understand me. Midorikawa and I walked to Britney's bed. I still had tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't cry again. I held Britney's hand in my hands, she was very cold. I wished I could return to the past, and changed everything. Midorikawa and Derek went outside, to take a drink. Me and Ai left in the room of Britt. "I am sorry Umeko" a gently voice said behind me. "No, I am sorry…." I said sadly back and looked to Britt. It was hard to think that one of my best friends is dead. This isn't fair, it's my fault. I released Britney and walked to the door. "I'll go, say goodbye to the boys for me" I said, Ai couldn't reply because left the room immediately.

I went to the roof. I walked on the edge of the roof. I stopped walking and took a seat on the edge. They won't understand me, I have to finish myself, for Britt! I thought by myself. I would take a jump, but then, someone grabbed my wrists. "Are you crazy?!" A boyish voice said behind me, it was familiar. "W-who is that?!" I yelled. He released my wrists, and I looked to him, it was Derek. "I don't accept another friend that dies!" he shouted at me madly. "H-how did you know I was here?!" I asked when I stood up. "I knew you would try to suicide! I know you to good!" he said while he looked sadly to the ground. "I-I am sorry Derek…" I said and hugged him. I closed my eyes for a moment, but before I know, I felt something on my lips. It was Derek, he kissed me. I blushed, but it felt nice! So I kissed back.

We went back inside to Britney's room. "We are back" Derek said and took a seat. "Where were you guys?" Ai asked. "Outside…." I replied and took a seat as well. Someone came in "Alright, its over for today you guys, you have to go" the doctor said. "Let's go…" AI said and walked to the door.

When we were outside, we splited up, Ai went with Derek, and I was with Midorikawa. Midorikawa was very quiet on the way to home, to quiet. "Something wrong Mido?" I asked and took his arm. "N-no…" He replied and looked to the street. "You are not really fair to me Mido…" I said and stopped walking. "You neither Umeko… do you think I am crazy or something?!" Midorikawa said and got a bit mad. "What's wrong with you?!" I shouted and released him. "No! what's wrong with you?!" he yelled "I saw you guys!" I shocked "W-what do you mean…?" I asked "You know it already! Don't be such a dumb head!" "I really don't know Mido!" I yelled back. "I saw you and Derek! On the roof! Kissing!" he said, then it was quiet. I heard the wind blow past my body, I heard the forest as well. "Y-you… You cheated on me!" he almost cried "I break up with you!" he shouted and ran away. Why… why did I do it…, I got a bit tears. I felt a raindrop on my head, not much longer, the sky turned gray. It started raining a bit.

I was wet when I came to a little house in the forest. it was a secret place for me. I always came to this house if I wanted to be alone. I went inside, changed my clothes and took on a sleeping dress. I sat in a chair. I putted on a fire and took a book and started reading. I couldn't see the words very well because of my tears. I lost two friends today, it was very painfully. I putted the book away and slapped my arms around my legs. It was dark outside, the moon shined through the window on me. I cried for more than an hour, not much longer, I felt asleep.

Next morning I woke up, it was still raining outside and the sky was darker then yesterday. I took a cup of warm milk and sat on the chair again. i stared for a long time. I took my cellphone and sended Midorikawa a message;

_**Dear Midorikawa, **_

_**I am so sorry what happened yesterday, I didn't mean it to cheat you. I am so sorry, but I couldn't do anything about it. Please, don't be mad anymore, let's stay friends, only… if you still want it. **_

_**Xx Umeko **_

Few minutes later, I got a message back;

_**Leave me alone! You hurted me so much! I thought you were my only friend…. But I know my fate now, I will always be alone! **_

I shocked, luckily I knew where he lives. I went to his house and rang the doorbell. Hitomiko opened the door. "Well, what are you doing here Mikami?" she said with an arrogant voice. "C-can I speak… Midorikawa for a minute?" "Yeah, I will say it to him…" she replied. "Please don't tell I am here, I will wait by the River Bank…" "Alright, alright, more wishes?!" Hitomiko shouted. "No…" I said and walked to the River Bank.

After half an hour, he came finally, but when I looked at him, he would walk back. "Mido… please, listen…." I said and he stopped walking. "I heard enough of you!" he yelled. then, I took away a ball from behind me and shoot on him. "I said listen!" I shouted, but he dodged the ball. "alright, but be fast!" he got mad again. "Well, it's true… we kissed…. But he did it! Not me! I would never cheat you!" I said and after that I gasped. "ASTRO BREAK!" he shoot the ball to me, I felt down very hard on my back. Because of that, I fainted. I was breathing very different than I normal did.

I woke up in a bed, I sat up and looked around, I was alone. Where am I? and… why am I here? I saw a schoolbook on a desk, I picked it up and watched the outside, then I saw a name; Midorikawa Ryuuji. I shocked a bit, so this was his room, he was mad on me, so why am I in his room?! Someone walked up on the stairs, I put the book away and lay back down in bed, closes my eyes, like I was sleeping. Someone came in. "I am sorry… I didn't want to hurt you with that shot… but I was to angry…." Midorikawa apologized to me. He sat down next to me on a chair. He slides very softly with his fingers over my cheeks. "You are cute, I don't want to lose you… Mikami… I only was to mad…" he said softly. It was very difficult to let stay my eyes closed.


End file.
